Projection systems such as those known and cited in the prior art shown above have contemplated a reversing of the deflection field of the television tube. None of the prior art known has provided protective circuitry to protect the television components from damage due to sparking or inductance leakage or capacative leakage from the deflection components of the television receiver, whether within the picture tube or disposed at the yoke area of the picture tube.
In order to provide ordinary use to the television receiver as well as provide projection of the pictures using the same television receiver in the projection mode, there is required means to protect the circuit elements as well as means to eliminate electrical reactants leaking from the circuit components, whether inductive or capacative in nature. It is contemplated that a switch means in a network inserted in the power line to the television receiver system for providing a holding state when projection is desired and a given or normal state when ordinary viewing of the television receiver is desired provides elimination of sparking, reactive circuit leakages and the like when a DP-DT switch is used in the deflection circuit.